


Closer

by midorihaven



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blindfolds are fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> 100 SJ Fic Challenge  
> #03 - Blindfolds: Yesung/Han Geng

Han Geng shivered as warm lips traced down the column of his neck. Sharp teeth nipped his skin playfully and he could just imagine the black obsidian eyes gleaming in the dark. 

“Say something,” Geng croaked through broken moans. 

Yesung shook his head and wisps of soft, silky hair feathered over his bare chest teasing his skin into goosebumps. The younger man sat straddled across his lap and was grinding down with his hips while Geng struggled with the bonds binding his arms to the chair. Geng thrashed his head from side to side hoping to shake his blindfold off, but Yesung reached up and bound them tighter.

“If you won't let me see you, at least let me hear you.” Geng whined.

A deep, throaty laugh came from the man tormenting him and Geng could feel his erection harden more than he had ever thought possible. Small fingers mapped across his taut abs slowly and a soft tongue swirled over a sensitive nipple before sucking and biting down. Han Geng howled from the jolt of pleasure shooting through his body. His fingers flexed, wishing his could just dig his digits down into Yesung's ass and pull him in closer.

“Just fuck me already!” Han Geng bucked upward eliciting a gasp from Yesung.

Yesung's smooth thighs clamped down tightly as he slowly lowered himself down onto Geng's arousal. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, it was an agonizingly slow dance as the younger man allowed Geng to bury himself into the tight heat of his core. 

Yesung was still once they were completely joined, his husky voice panting into Geng's ear, “Satisfied?”

“No,” Han Geng growled and bucked his hips.

Yesung arched his back and moaned. He wrapped one arm around the older man's neck, braced the other arm on a muscular thigh, and began to ride the Chinese man with a ferocious pace that reduced both of them into screaming, writhing messes. Geng bucked forward with all his strength and pulled on the silk ties binding his wrists until the fabric tore apart. Once his hands were finally freed he latched onto Yesung's pert bottom and pulled him in as close as possible with every thrust. The younger man screamed his name when he came to completion and Han Geng thought he was going to black out from the force of his own orgasm. 

He slumped forward as Yesung removed the blindfold, “Satisfied now?” 

“No,” Han Geng pinned Yesung beneath him. “It's your turn to wear the blindfolds.”

Yesung laughed as he pulled the older man in for a breathless kiss.


End file.
